The Final Fight Zorak VS Lokar
by Silvolf
Summary: It's come to this. Zorak finally faces off against his arch nemesis, Lokar! A short fic I wrote, about a possible outcome of a final fight for the two. It's set in the universe of the original 60s Space Ghost series, with some facts created by me. Enjoy!


**The Final Fight**

**Zorak VS Lokar**

It had finally come down to this.  
Lokar, King of the Killer Locusts stood before Zorak, Lord of the Dokarian Mantids. They had been arch rivals for years, each vying for the others' domain of galactic domination. Each pursuing the same goal. And each hating the others species similarities, since it was deeply insulting when they were confused with one another.  
They had finally gone to war (that was mostly Zorak's idea, he had a blood lust for Lokar that had gone on way too long) and now, surrounded by the carnage of their comrades, they faced off. Zorak armed with his Matter Intensifier and Lokar armed with an automatic laser rifle.  
Zorak narrowed his eyes at his rival, looking down on him with an overpowering air of vindication and hatred.  
Lokar sneered at him. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would finally bring you down, Zorak. You're nothing more than a primitive, barbaric moron. You disgust me and I shall have fun dispensing you."  
"HA! You've always been all talk, just standing in the background whining and moaning because you're too much of a wimp to come over to me and fight me. It was the same in the Council of Doom, you just bitched and whined, every time I failed to destroy Space Ghost, you were always the first to complain. It's not just me. The others were sick of you too you know. Mettalus wanted to squish you. Moltar wanted to fry you. It was a shame they didn't actually. I would've enjoyed devouring what they left of you!" He erupted into a wonderfully evil laugh.  
Lokar frowned and shook his head. "Honestly, you are so vile. There's more to being an evil super villain than continually going round blowing things up. You have to learn to think too you know. Oh, I'm sorry, for a moment there I actually thought you _had _a brain. My mistake."  
"Enough crap already, are you gonna talk my antennae off or are we gonna get down to business?" growled Zorak.  
Lokar sighed. "If that's what you want. But you will never defeat me you insipid little arachnid. I never fought you before because I knew you would whine when you lost."  
"Ehh, I'm sick of talking. Are you gonna fight like a super villain or am I gonna squash you like a bug?" Zorak raised his Matter Intensifier and aimed it at Lokar's head.  
"Very well" sighed Lokar. He tensed up although secretly he was scared right out of his mind. He'd always been a lover not a fighter. Lover of fine arts that is. He seldom actually took part in weapon combat or actual fighting; he left the dirty stuff to his henchmen. Zorak on the other hand took pride in fighting himself. He loved the excitement of goring his enemies, seeing the fear in their eyes as they breathed their final breath, feeling their fear in the air. What his henchmen couldn't dispose of, he did himself.  
Lokar was thrown out of his thoughts however, as a blast shot towards him and he flew up in the air to dodge it. Zorak had obviously gotten bored of waiting for him to get a hold of himself. He growled and returned the blast, the weapon's laser sight automatically locking on to its target. Zorak dodged it easily.  
"Zat the best you can do you stupid moron? This'll be EASY!" yelled Zorak. His iridescent blue carapace opened and four wings shot out as he jumped into the air, taking flight and flying straight at Lokar. Lokar turned and fled, being smaller but also faster in the air than the larger, heavier Dokarian. Zorak kept firing at him, laughing manically. He missed every time but he didn't care. His weapon had infinite ammunition and he was basically playing with the locust.  
"You're a pretty awful shot you know!" yelled Lokar over his shoulder. At that moment he felt a sharp pain sear through his leg and yelped. Maybe Zorak wasn't such an "awful" shot after all.  
"What were you saying again you pathetic little crap sack? I'll make you spew out your words in blood!" screeched Zorak.  
Lokar couldn't believe that barbaric creature was actually gaining some kind of pleasure from all this. Sure he himself gained pleasure when an evil scheme came to fruition and even, heaven forbid, when he ordered one of his underlings to deliver a killing blow to some poor pathetic little life form. Well, better make it quick and put an end to his fun.  
Lokar suddenly flew up in the air, completely vertically, taking Zorak by surprise. He doubled back on himself, flying at Zorak and firing his automatic weapon. The blasts locked on to Zorak dead on and hit him twice, blowing him down. Lokar grinned to himself and chuckled. Then his eyes bulged. Zorak had regained his senses and was heading back up again, the laser wounds in his thorax and chest seemingly disintegrating.  
Lokar mentally hit himself. Of course! Regeneration. No wonder Zorak flew around like he owned the place, he'd get shot only for it to heal itself within seconds. How could he have forgotten about his foe's advantage? Well there was only one thing for it in that case, he'd have to completely and utterly destroy Zorak, blow him up and damage him so much he wouldn't be able to regenerate.  
"Heheh, well ya know _that_ won't work you stupid fool. Or had you forgotten with your head so puffed up and full of dumbass snobbery. Yer not a super villain, yer a snob and yer gonna be mincemeat when I get hold of you!" Zorak laughed, shooting at Lokar again. Lokar dodged it and flew away trying to think of some kind of trap he could get Zorak to fly into. He looked around, a large rock outcrop getting his attention. If he could only get Zorak to fly underneath it…  
Zorak narrowed his eyes, watching Lokar's every move. It seemed he was looking for a way to escape. What a wuss! He carefully aimed his Matter Intensifier at Lokar's left wing. Time to get this bug on the ground. He was too fast in the sky to carry on shooting at him like that. Zorak's finger squeezed the trigger and the gun fired, just skimming Lokar's wing as he swerved away. Where the frak was he off to now?  
Lokar was flying under the outcrop, hoping to fire at it as he flew past and use his speed to escape it when it fell. Hopefully by the time Zorak noticed it would be too late and he wouldn't be able to get out of there in time.  
Zorak was pissed now. For a guy with only two wings, Lokar should not be faster than him! He growled, flapping his own wings faster and picking up speed.  
Lokar saw his target approaching and saw his chance. He'd switched the laser rifle to full power, aiming it at the outcrop and firing just as Zorak reached it. The laser sliced off a huge piece of the rock, it crumbled and came falling down towards Zorak. Zorak noticed but too late. His eyes grew wide as he saw it falling towards him. Gathering himself swiftly, he fired one well aimed shot at Lokar before the rocks came down on him, pushing him down to the ground below.  
Lokar, who hadn't been expecting the shot got hit straight on. The laser flew through his wing near the base, severing one of the main muscles that powered it. Lucky shot. Lokar screamed out in pain and also fell. He landed on the ground hard, groaning. A little way away the rocks lay still, Zorak buried beneath them. Lokar pulled himself to his feet, one wing hanging limp beside him. He had to blow the rocks up and destroy Zorak with them.  
Suddenly, one of the rocks moved. Lokar stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed. No, there was no way Zorak would still be conscious. He started towards them again. A rock tumbled to the ground, followed by another. Lokar stopped and held his weapon, ready to fire. Something appeared from the rubble, pushing rocks down the pile. Zorak's hand had shot out like a zombie from the grave. It clawed the air. It was gloveless and dirty, as though it had been clawing through the rocks. Lokar fired at it, severing a couple of the fingers. Green blood spurted out and he heard a screech of pain from underneath the pile of rocks. More rocks started to move, another hand burst out, followed by Zorak's head. The eyes were wide with rage, the pupils retracted, the antennae curved over like devils horns. His beak was clamped together, blood trickling from the corner of it. Then he started shuddering, his shoulders heaving, his throat gargling. Maybe he would die? Lokar always hoped so. His eyes suddenly widened in fear. Zorak wasn't choking. He was laughing. He pushed through the rocks, one clawed foot appearing followed by the other, kicking rocks away. Lokar noted with slight relief that he was weapon less. He brandished his own weapon and fired it at the oncoming threat. The lasers slashed through Zorak's uniform but made pretty much no effect. Maybe he was dead, maybe this was his ghost and it was angry. But ghosts don't bleed. Zorak stopped suddenly, a few feet away from Lokar who realised slowly and wretchedly that he was paralysed with fear. The Dokarian raised one hand slowly, pulling off the glove of the other hand and casting it aside.  
Lokar swallowed. His throat was dry and beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead. Zorak narrowed his eyes, unblinking, not wavering from Lokar for a second and flexing his arms out. Four spines, two along each arm flew out where they had been laying flush against his arms, now stuck out at dangerous right angles. So he wasn't weapon less.  
Zorak's beak opened and blood spilled out. He spat it onto the ground.  
"Just a little excess, heheh. Now, how would you like to die? That was a pretty nasty trick you played back there. Pretty smart too, I'll give you that. But overall, pretty stupid. Because now, I think I'll torture you a bit before I dispose of you."  
Lokar tried desperately to stop himself from squealing. He'd never seen anything like this before. Usually, even with aliens capable of regeneration, they weren't this hard to kill. But he should have expected a challenge from one of the most feared villains in the universe, Space Ghost himself found Zorak to be a threat worth taking seriously. Now Lokar knew why.  
Lokar fired. He fired out of fear. He fired because Zorak was within easy target distance. Most of all he fired because he could. It was all he could do. He could no longer fly and he could never outrun Zorak. Zorak's legs were longer and he would soon catch up. Lokar was out of options. He fired until his finger was worn out. And then he ran. He didn't look back. He didn't need to. He knew Zorak was regenerating and that would take a while, so maybe he could escape and hide somewhere and call for help. Somehow. His leg hurt him and hindered his performance but he ran anyway. It was that or death. And Lokar feared death more than anything. He'd always been safe, surrounded by his comrades, always popular because of his intelligence, maybe he should have trained more. He always thought he'd never need to fight. He never knew the Mantids would invade his planet, force them all to fight. And even if they did he never once expected that his loyal army of Killer Locusts would fall prey to them.  
He spied a cave nearby and ducked inside. He had no idea if Zorak had seen him dive in there, he only hoped he hadn't. Lokar ran right to the back of the cave as far as he could go and squatted behind a rock. He had to think, think of a weak spot he'd be able to hit somewhere on Zorak's person. Suddenly an idea came to him. Ultrasonic. Mantids hate ultrasonic sound waves. It would deafen Zorak and hopefully send him completely mad. Maybe even make his head explode. Ok, that was a long shot but it may work in the other way. Lokar pulled out a device from his belt, fiddling with it. There, that should do.  
He snuck back out of the cave and peered around the corner. Only to have his antennae slashed off by Zorak's spines. The mantis had been waiting outside. Zorak chuckled.  
"Finally decided to show….aaaaaAAAAAAAgGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he fell over, screaming, holding his head, screeching, eyes tight closed. His screeches seared through Lokar's head but he kept his finger on the button of the device, sending the waves of ultrasonic at Zorak. Lokar clamped his beak together and carried on. Zorak rolled around in the dust, clawing at his antennae. Finally, he grabbed both of them and ripped them off his own head, blood tricking down his face. He lunged at Lokar, who, taken by surprise, dropped the device. Zorak lifted his arm up and slashed it across Lokar's chest, aiming for his throat but missing since his head was still on fire from the awful sounds he'd just endured.  
Lokar growled and clamped his beak down on Zorak's arm, cracking the exoskeleton and piercing the flesh inside. Blood spurted out, splashing Lokar's face but that only made him bite down harder.  
Zorak had his hand round Lokar's head and he was trying to wrench him off. Lokar retained his grip though, unwavered. Once a Killer Locust clamped down, nothing could get it off.  
"I'd get off if I were you" growled Zorak, his voice dangerously low, his beak close to Lokar's head. Lokar gargled back at him, his beak full of blood, not letting Zorak's arm regenerate.  
"Ehh, whatever" murmured Zorak and gripped his hand round Lokar's jaws, forcing them open. Lokar carried on gripping Zorak's arm, closing his eyes in pain but determined not to let go. He was trying to formulate another plan and this, although painful, was buying him some time. Zorak squeezed harder, feeling a delightful crack under his fingers. Lokar's jaws were beginning to break. Lokar screamed out and let go, drawing back. The device! He had to get the device! He looked around hurriedly and spotted it lying a few meters away. He pushed himself off Zorak and leaped towards it. Only to see it grabbed before his eyes by Zorak.  
"Lookin' fer this?" asked Zorak. He threw the device in the air where it landed on the ground just in front of him. Lokar lunged for it, as Zorak's foot came down on it and crushed it before he reached it. Lokar's hands flew at Zorak's leg instead, pulling it out from beneath him and knocking him over. That took Zorak completely unawares and he landed on his back.  
Lokar got up, pulling his laser rifle and standing over Zorak.  
"So," he panted, "it's finally come to this then. I win. You lose. I blow your brains out. Sorry you weren't superior enough, my friend. It's been fun but now I am going to end it once and for all." He aimed the gun right at Zorak's eyes. The laser would pierce his eyeballs and go right through to his brain, blowing it apart and shattering his skull. Not even he could regenerate from that.  
Zorak pulled out his Matter Intensifier from behind his belt. "You know your trouble?" he blew the rifle out of Lokar's hand. "You talk too much." He aimed another blast at the rifle and obliterated it.  
"And you know your other trouble?" Zorak fired the gun at Lokar's undamaged leg. "You dunno how to fight very well." Lokar fell to the ground holding his leg.  
Zorak flipped himself up and squatted low on his feet, one arm supporting him and his other arm straight out to the side, aiming the gun straight at Lokar. Waiting for him to get up so he could shoot him back down again. Lokar weakly lifted his head, staring straight down the barrel of the Matter Intensifier.  
"It would seem you are the victor." He coughed. "I tried my best. I never thought a barbaric, primitive arachnid would defeat me…"  
"You better be careful what you say, bug boy. Don't ferget you're staring down the barrel of a loaded gun." Zorak chuckled.  
"You're going to shoot me whatever I say, so I may as well get a few insults in before you do. I've always hated you. You give a bad name to bugs everywhere. Running around bullying everyone. Acting like you own the place."  
"That's cos I _do _own the place. Your planet is mine now! No more competition from you wannabe bugs. Killer Locusts! Feh! You were EASY to defeat."  
"Only because you cheat. You can regenerate. You are nothing more than cheating scum and you will go down one day. And I will be up there laughing at you from the heavens."  
"Heh, _you'll _be long forgotten when _I_ go down. See you, sucker!" Zorak's finger pressed the trigger and fired at Lokar's lower chest. Lokar screamed, blood spraying out thick and fast. He started to choke.  
Zorak stood up. He stood over Lokar and looked down at his pathetic form coughing and heaving on the ground beneath him. Zorak lifted one leg and bought his clawed foot heavily down on Lokar's chest, crushing his exoskeleton, which in turn pierced his heart. Lokar convulsed, squirming on the ground and then lay still, his blood slowly pooling on the ground beneath him.  
"Looks like I crushed you like a bug after all" sneered Zorak and erupted into an evil, manic laugh, his foot still on the body of his arch enemy, now his blood soaked prey.

**END**


End file.
